Sticks and Gallery
Sticks and Gallery is the first case to take place in Cabaret Road and also the nineteenth case to take place in Societeit overall Plot The team arrives in Cabaret Road to take part in the Rochester Gaming Phone and to meet the new commissioner, Edna Jones. The new commissioner wanted prove that the old commissioner, Jimmy Herrera, wasn't lying. The player completes the challenge but found the body of Sarah Cooper Rochester. The team set to work trying to find her killer They file the victim's daughter, Laura Cooper Rochester, Anna Lightpost and the victim's relation, Layla Cooper Rochester, who all seemed to not know the victim or didn't care about her. When they finished questioned them. They found out that Layla went missing They search for Layla and found two other suspects. They questioned them and carried on. They carried on until they found the killer. Who turned out to be Isha Goodwin. Isha didn't admit to the crime at first and thought it was a joke but then she opened up. Isha was mad at the victim for writing an article on her people. She passed it off until the victim kept going with the article calling her people racist and hurtful names. She didn't make her move for some time thinking nothing would happen until her daughter was shot by one of the readers of the newspaper and was never brought in for justice. She got mad and tried to make the victim see what she had done. Sarah didn't listen and so Isha did the only thing she thought of. Killing the lady who made her life hell with a metal nail stick. Before the trail. Edna wanted to look for the killer of Amalie. They helped Layla with their problem and then found proof that it might have been Gloria Witch who killed Amalie. When they questioned Gloria. He told the police the truth. He revealed that it was Johnny Bjorn who killed Amalie and not him. The team set out to find Johnny Bjorn and found him soon after trying to get into the Rochester Hotel. They questioned him and arrested him. At the trail. Olivia went though everything that he had on the three people. He sentenced Isha to 13 years in prison. Johnny got Life in prison and Henry was let free from prison because he helped the police. Later on the commissioner congratulated the player and told them to enjoy the last few hours of the first day of the Rochester Gaming Phone. Summary Victim: * Sarah Cooper Rochester (Found outside of the Rochester Hotel with a stick in her heart) Murder Weapon: * Bloody Nail Stick Killer: * Isha Goodwin Suspects Profile * Wears Headband Appearance * Wears yellow Profile * Has a Criminal Phone * Wears Headband Appearance * Wears a badge Profile * Wears Headband Appearance * Has A- Blood * Wears yellow Profile *Has a Criminal Phone *Wears Headband Appearance * Wears a Badge * Has yellow * Has A- Blood Profile * Wears Headband * Has a Criminal Phone Appearance * Has yellow * Has A- Blood Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The Killer has a Criminal Phone * The Killer Wears an headband * The Killer wears a badge * The Killer's Blood Type is A- * The Killer wears yellow Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Rochester Gaming Hotel (Clues: Hidden box, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Laura Cooper Rochester) * Ask Laura Cooper Rochester about his Mother (Victim Identified: Sarah Cooper Rochester; New Crime Scene: Nail Game Area) * Investigate Nail Gaming Area (Clues: Nail Stick, Ripped Paper, Game Phone) * Examine Nail Stick (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Gaming Paper; New Suspect: Anna Lightpost) * Examine Game Phone (Result: Tell message) * Talk to Anna Lightpost (Prerequisite: Examine Ripped Paper) * Analyse Fingerprints (09:00:00; New Suspect: Layla Cooper Rochester) * Question Layla Cooper Rochester about their Aunt (Prerequisite: Analyse Fingerprints) * Analyse Game Phone (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a Criminal Phone) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears an headband) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: * Investigate Rochester Tree (Clue: Message to Irina, Dagger) * Examine Faded Message to Irina (Result: Message; New Suspect: Isha Goodwin) * Talk to Isha Goodwin (Profile: Isha has a Criminal Phone) * Examine Knife (Result: Pink bits) * Analyse Pink Bits (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is wearing a badge; New Crime scene: nail Game) * Investigate Ker-plunk game (Layla's Headband, Torn Magazine, Microphone) * Examine Layla's Headband (Result: Shirt) * Examine Shirt (Result: Layla's Shirt) * Ask Laura About his tears on Layla's Headband (Profile Updated: Laura and Layla wears Headband) * Examine Torn Magazine (Result: Fixed Magazine) * Talk to Anna Lightpost about the cheating (Profile updated: Anna has a Criminal Phone and wears headband * Examine Cellphone (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Match; New Suspect Brenda Dupont) * Question Brenda Dupont (Profile Updated: Brittany wears Headband) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Rochester Tree Cliffs (Clues: Ripped Magazine, Faded Crown) * Examine Ripped Magazine (Result: Article about the victim) * Question Brenda about the Magazine Book (Profile Updated: Brenda has a criminal phone) * Examine Faded Crown (Result: Restaurant order) * Analyse Restaurant Order (09:00:00) * Question Isha about the Restraining Order (Profile Updated: Isha wears Headband) * Talk to Layla about him escaping (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Investigate Small Capitals (Clues: Bloody Nail stick, Bag of Gallery) * Examine Bloody Nail Stick (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Filed: Bloody Nail Stick; Attributes: The Killer's blood type is A-) * Examine Bag of Gallery (Result: Chocolate Waffle) * Analyse Chocolate Waffle (15:00:00; The Killer wears yellow) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move onto Good He So Not Bad (1/6) (1 Star) Good He So Not Bad (1/6) * Talk to Isha about the murderer of her daughter (Available after unlocking AI; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Rochester Tree (Clue: Faded Drawing) * Examine Faded Drawing (Clue: Killer's face) * Analyse Killer's Face (09:00:00) * Question Gloria Witch about Amalie Goodwin (Result: Burger) * Investigate Rochester Gaming Hotel (Clue: Prisoner tag) * Examine Prisoner Bag (Result: Unlocked Prisoners bag) * Analyse Unlocked Prisoner Bag (06:00:00) * Arrest Johnny Bjorn (Prerequisite: Analyse Prisoner Bag) * Help Layla Cooper Rochester (Available after Unlocking AI; Reward: Cabaret Mask paint) * Investigate Nail Game Area (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Film Paper) * Give the Paper back to Layla (Prerequite: Examine Faded Paper) * Go to the courtroom (Quasi-Suspect: Olivia Lane) * Move onto the next case (No Stars) Navigation Category:Cabaret Road